darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Feel free to add your own! Status Effects Stunned Stunned Revealed Revealed, present only in levels with enemies that lack the all-seeing ability, will cause all enemies on the map to see you, and slightly boost their speed. Spotlights and cameras across the map may offer this effect if they spot you, causing it to last a full 15 seconds. Concussion TBA Corruption TBA Blindness Blindness removes all forms of vision, including the control scheme, environment, and subtitles, to disappear for 7 seconds. Slowness Sl'owness '''decreases your speed to about half of the original speed, similar to sewer water. Speed boosts now boost your speed slightly above your original speed. Confusion '''Confusion '''alters the control scheme at random intervals, causing unpredictable movement for 10 seconds. Silenced TBA Poisoned '''Poisoned' will slowly drain your health. You can cure it with a First Aid Kit, a Better First Aid Kit or Antibiotics. Electrocuted TBA Withered TBA Broken Bones/Cripple TBA Disorientation TBA Nausea TBA Hunger TBA Lead Foot TBA Goop-Covered TBA Harming Harming slows the player down and increases the speed of enemies. If you are near the Harming Machine for a long time, it can take health (Harming Machines are the only ones who can do the Harming effect). Instant Damage TBA Hallucinate TBA Deafness Deafness '''will mute all sounds created by the environment, enemies, and even disable the subtitles while it is active. '''Deafness is indicated by a bar labeled the same name, and will increase when exposed to the ear-piercing sounds of certain enemies and hazards. The effect will last until the bar drains completely, and if the bar fully rises, the effect will last a full 30 seconds. Collecting soul shards will shorten the effect, draining 1/2 second with each shard. Deafness '''is only present in certain levels, as the bar will only be present in levels involving them. Weakness '''Weakness '''will make you move at about 3/4 of your standard speed, cause you to hunch over, and occasionally collapse for a couple of seconds. Your health is also halved. Burning '''Burning will drain your health substantially, with flames blocking the screen in front of you. If the speed boost power or a fire extinguisher isn't used within 3 seconds after the effect is received, you'll either burn alive or survive, but receive an infection (See Infection). Hypnotized Hypnotized casts you into Malak's/Black-Blade's spell, allowing him to move you however he likes for 10 seconds. He will attempt to drag you into a trap or toward enemies while he is controlling you, and the only way to escape the spell is mash the f''' button key as hard as you can. Charmed TBA Corrosion TBA Infection '''Infection causes you to groan, move slowly, and stumble and cough periodically. All enemies (except robots) will run away from you as far away as possible to avoid contracting the infection, but the infection will kill you in a minute unless you manage to find a medical kit. Anxiety TBA Hacked Hacked 'disables all powers on the tablet for 15 seconds. Receiving this effect while using a power will cancel it mid-usage. "EMP" "'EMP" will disable both the mini-map in your Tablet by making the screen completely covered by static and the ability to use the Power button on the Tablet again after each cool-down. Cursed Cursed will slowly drain your health. However, there's no cure (unlike Poisoned). It'll infect you whenever Black-Blade's around (When he's chasing you). Paralysis Paralysis '''prevents you from moving in any way, and the effect is irreversible. The only way to escape is to die to an enemy or swallow a pill they (hopefully) carried with them. Fear With a strong '''fear, players speed and reaction increase, but if the enemies continue to scare the player, the player will die of fear. Berserk/Rage TBA Bleeding During bleeding, the player will die slowly (or quickly, depending on the bullets fired at the player), the speed will deteriorate, and vision will become blurry. A bulletproof vest, heavy bulletproof vest and etc can protect the player from bullets. And if you already have bleeding, you can use a bandage or first aid kit. Death-Gas The Death-Gas will stun you for 3 seconds and inflict Poisoned on you. Doomed A new status effect introduced in "The Dungeons of Deception". This status effect causes one spell in the player's disposal to become unusable for the whole battle, locking the player away from using each it for some time. Enemies/Traps that inflict Status Effects on the player Stunned * Dread Duckies * Doom Ducky * Stun Traps * Terror Time * Potion Crackers * Tyrannical Roaches * Spirits of the Frightened * Screaming Potatoes * Don-Rat-Jaw Revealed * Security Drones * Potion Crackers * Reaper Nurses * Cam. Kil-ler V1 * Salmon the Cat * Stitched Daughter * Catherine the Cat * Living Rock Concussion * TBA Corruption * TBA Blindness * Crystal the Cat * Reaper Nurses Slowness * Potion Crackers * Reaper Nurses * Tyrannical Roaches * Jack-o-Planters * Terror Time * Death O' Clock * Clockwork Goblins Confusion * TBA Silenced * Will O' the Wisps Poisoned * Poison Dread Frogs * Giant Wasps * Giant Wasps (Bosses) * Potion Crackers * Reaper Nurses Electrocuted * Clever Jr. * Electric Traps * Security Guards (With Tasers) Withered * TBA Broken Bones/Cripple * TBA Disorientation * TBA Nausea * TBA Hunger * TBA Lead Foot * TBA Goop-Covered * Carnivorous Chompers * Ghoulish Pumpkins * Cosmic Mutants Harming * Harmful Machines Instant Damage * Potion Crackers * Reaper Nurses Hallucinate * Tree In a Sack Deafness * Clown Gremlins * Clown Cars * Loud Traps * Security Alarms (In some levels) * Terror Time * Salmon the Cat * Horror Eel Weakness * Potion Crackers * Reaper Nurses * Malicious Minotaurs * Tree In a Sack Burning * Goliath Clowns * Malak * Fire Hazards * Flaming Terror Tikis * Infernal Arsonist * Will O' the Wisps Hypnotized * Malak * Mannequins * Black-Blade (possibly) * Poltergeists * Polter-King * Devil the Adventurer (Devon.EXE) Charmed * Reaper Nurses * Catsuit Guards Corrosion * TBA Infection * TBA Anxiety * TBA Hacked * TBA "EMP" * The Redman Cursed * Black-Blade Paralyzed * TBA Fear * Horror Eel Berserk/Rage * TBA Bleeding * Cam. Kil-ler V1 Death-Gas * Death-Train * Death-Gas Sprayers Doomed * Black Blob-obs Achievements * I Will Survive - Have more than four or six status effects. * Hospital Drama - Cure the poisoned status effect with an antibiotic. * Counterattack - Acquire both the stunned and revealed status effect at the same time. * Pyromaniacal - Burn a monster to the ground while being burned alive. Category:EMP